Your Move!!!
by Jadej.j
Summary: The Duel Monster Tournament is over. Yugi has his Grandpa back but now he has to face another Pegasus, or is it Two Pegasus he must face. -Things are heating up and soon Lisa will have to face her Uncle- (Part 15 is now up)
1. Default Chapter

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!"

* * *

The pair walked off the plane as the news crews and papers reporters tried to get answers from the childern. They remain quiet as they enter the limo. 

* * *

The group was watching the news about Pegasus' niece and nephew coming to town. _"I never knew that Pegasus had any famliy at all. What do you think about this Yugi?"_ Joey looked at his friend. The young King of Games looked at the screen. The silver hair of the twins were only thing they could see. Grandpa turn off the tv. 

_"Time for you lesson Joey."_

"But Gramps. They were talking about the Pegasus twins."

"You mean Lisa and Joseph Pegasus." The room became quiet and still for a moment. _"How do you know them Grandpa?"_ The old man tapped his chin for a moment. _"It was so long ago. There was some information on them in the news before."_

"So does either of them play, Duel Monsters?"

"That I believe would be Lisa." That got Yugi's and Joey's interest. _"Any ways. It's time for your lesson Joey so come on."_ Joey sighed and everyone laughed.

* * *

Lisa pace the room. Joseph sat in one of the chairs in the room. He watched his sister pace. He wonder why all of a sudden their Uncle had called them here. _"Sis. Why don't you sit down it's not going to help you going back and forth like that."_

"So what!!! I don't want to be here at all. I have no love for Uncle Max. I want to go home."

"Sorry my dear Lisa but this is your home now." Lisa stepped back as Maximillion Pegasus came into the room. Both twins lost their breath at what stood in front of them. The once famed Maximillion Pegasus was as it seemed a shell of his formally self.

Lisa bit her lip. In some ways she was glad of this. He had destroyed part of her life and now it seem some one did the same to him. _"So why are we here now? I want a straight answer."_ Maximillion walked over to Lisa. He looked into her blue grey eyes. 

_"You and Joseph will be my face for the company now. You will be going to Domino High School for your education. When there is need to speak to the public about Industrial Illusions both of you will do so."_ Lisa coldly looked at her Uncle. Joseph had gotten up and walked over to her. _"I'm not your puppet."_ She turned and ran out of the room.

* * *

Everyone was talking about the Pegasus Twins at school. Joey shook his head. He wondered why so much time was being wasted on these twins. He was tired from Grandpa's lessons. He walked down the hall. His eyes drooped and he didn't see the girl he ran into. Joey blinked his eyes. The girl was a knock out. Blue grey eyes looked back at him. The long silver braded hair hung over her shoulder. _"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."_

"Thats okay. I wasn't looking either. Being that I'm new here." She smiled. Joey was taken back a bit. _"Maybe I can help you find the class you are going too."_

"That great. Let me call my brother. Joseph... Joseph over here." Joey was weak in the knees when Joseph came over. He had a similar look as the girl. Silver hair but the eyes were more blue in color. _"I guess you to are twins."_

"That right I'm Lisa and of couse this is Joseph."

"Joey Wheeler. Well let's see where ya got to go." He looked at the page which Lisa had. He was in shock. _"Well your not going to believe this but you are in the same class as me."_

"Well now this is a great piece of luck then. Maybe the cards helped." Again Lisa smiled. Joey then lead the twins to the class room. They entered the class room. Yugi, Tristan, and Téa were talking together. Tristan looked up and saw Joey and the Twins. He tapped Yugi on the shoulder. Lisa was looking at Yugi as he looked up. To both of them the room became quiet and still. The Millennium Puzzle gave off a light glow. Lisa's silver Ankh also gave off a light glow. Joey moved towards his friends. _"Joey who is the boy with the gold prymaid around his neck?"_ Joey turned around and looked at Lisa. _"That Yugi my best friend. Would you like to meet him?"_ Lisa nodded and followed Joey over to the others.

* * *

What will happen when Lisa Pegasus meets Yugi for the frist time. Find out in Chapter Two. 


	2. Your Move!!! Part 2

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-2

* * *

Lisa grabbed her neckless. _~Not now, please not now.~_ Joseph walked behind his sister and Joey. He could tell his sister was nervous about something. He only wished she would tell him what it was about.

_"Hey guys. This is Lisa and Joseph. They just started up today."_

"Hello, good to met you both."

"Same here." Joseph held out his hand to the group. Yugi took it. Tristan and Téa eye up Lisa. _-What is going on? Tell me Lisa.-_

=Not now okay. It isn't the best time for answers. Please just wait for a few more hours okay.=

-Sighs!!! As you wish but, you better answer my questions.-

Lisa gave out a sigh. That drew everyone's attention. _"Sorry all that jet lag. It can take a lot out of you. Special when ya come from New York. As they say that the city nevers sleep."_

"You are from New York." Téa jumped up. The other classmates looked at her and the group. Lisa broke out into laughter. Joey then joined in the laughing. _"Joey!!!_ Téa glared at him. _"I take it you want to see New York."_ She nodded. Lisa grined.

* * *

Class started up. Yugi looked over at Joey, who was looking at Lisa. He shook his head. Joey just couldn't keep his eyes off her. Lisa was having the same trouble but it was her mind that was thinking of him. _-Why are you thinking about that boy?-_

=I can't say. He interesting, okay.=

-It will just lead to trouble.-

=Mayble so, but it be normal to have a boyfriend for once.=

-!!!!!!- Then the bell rang and woke up Lisa. Everyone in the class laughed. Lisa shook her head. _"Sis are you okay?"_

"I be okay in a moment."

"Glad to hear that." She looked up into Joey's brown eyes. Her heart skip a beat. _-He will destroy you.-_

=You don't know that. I be careful and of course you will watch my back. Even though at times I wish you wouldn't.=

-You know I care about you.-

-I wonder what you mean by that.- Joseph had helped his sister up and they were heading for an outside lunch. They sat under a tree. She looked around the play yard. Yugi was sitting with his friends. She noted the Dueling cards in Yugi's and Joey's hands. Once again her heart skip a beat and then started to beat faster. She dugged into her backpack. _"Where is it?"_

"Where is what Sis?" Lisa threw out a few books and keep digging. Tristan noted Lisa's actions. _"Guys, I think something's going on." _

"What's that, Tristan?"

"Lisa looking for something and it seems to be important to her." The others looked over to the twins. Lisa was looking into her backpack. Joey wonder what it could be. Yugi was wondering as well. At last Lisa pulled out a silver prymaid. _"You got to be kidding me."_

Téa put her hands on her hips. Lisa was holding the small prymaid. Turning it over a couple of times. _"What you think, Yugi?"_

What going to happen next. What is this Silver Prymaid to Lisa. 


	3. Your Move!!! Part 3

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part 3

* * *

Yugi stared at the small silver prymaid. He wondered what it was for. Joey was staring as well at Lisa. She then put her neckless of the silver Ankh into a slot on the pyramid. It opened up. Joey by this time had walked over to the twins. Lisa pulled out a deck of blue cards. _"Hey Lisa. What do you have there?"_ Lisa looked up at Joey. Yugi and the others started walking over as well. Lisa blushed. Joseph on the over hand, shook his head. Yugi came around Joey to see what Lisa had pulled out of the prymaid. _"Well this is my deck."_

"Put it away Lisa. You know you aren't allowed to play now."

"I will duel if I want to. Why are you taking his side?"

"You mean that's a Duel Monsters deck." Yugi had come closer to look at the strange deck. Joey was behind him looking as well. _"It's an american deck. In english."_ She turn the cards around to show the same monsters but in english. Yugi's eyes widened. His hand reached out for the deck. Lisa pulled the deck back for a moment. _"I take it you really want to look at them don't you?"_ She smiled. Yugi pulled his hand back. _"Sorry I've never seen a deck like that before. Can I look at them? I'll let you look at mine."_ Yugi held out his deck of Duel Monsters cards. Lisa looked at the boy in front her. She didn't know what to make of him. It was something that was bugging her in the back of her mind. She looked through her deck and drew out one card.

_"Okay, Yugi you can look now. This card is a rare that I can't let anyone see yet, but the others you can."_ She held out the deck to Yugi. The one card she took out went back into the Pyramid. The young duelist took Lisa's deck and held out his to her. Lisa took Yugi's deck and looked threw it as he looked through hers. She noted they had some similar monsters, traps and magic cards. There was also some cards she didn't have in Yugi's deck. Yugi was looking through Lisa's deck. Joey was trying to look over his shoulder. Lisa giggled at him. Joey jumped up straight. _"You have a deck too. Don't you Joey?"_ He just nodded his head. Lisa smiled at him again. _"May I see it? You can look at mine after Yugi has finshed."_ She handed back Yugi's deck. She looked through Joey's deck.

_-It seems Yugi is the most dangerous to us.-_

=You stop that. So Joey's deck has more monsters than magic or trap cards. No doubt he was just learning how to duel. He has a few good cards.=

-Mmmm... You may be right. That Time Wizard is a good magic card.-

=If you agree, we can help him.=

-I will think about it but, don't hold your breath.- Lisa watched Joey as he looked at her cards. She noted how he looked at some of them longer than others. _"You have some good cards Lisa."_"Thank you Yugi. You have some great cards too. Then there is Joey's deck." Lisa grin at Joey. Joey suddenly blushed. Everyone one laughed. _~Yugi?~_

-Yes Yami.-

~Who are you talking too?~

-It's hard to say.-

~WHY???~ 

Lisa noted Yugi was day dreaming. _"Yugi are you okay?"_ Yugi looked up at Lisa, shaking his head. _"Sorry Lisa I was just thinking about something."_ She grined at him. Then the school bell rang and everyone went back to class. 

He watched Yugi and his friends enter the school. He noted the two new people walking beside Yugi and Joey. _-It can't be her.-_ He turned and left the area. 

* * *

Who is watching the group from the shadows and who is Lisa talking to in her mind. 


	4. Your Move!!! Part 4

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part 4

* * *

The afternoon dragged on. Lisa was fidgiting in her chair. Something was driving her nuts at the moment. She just couldn't sit still. Joseph just watched his sister. He didn't understand this deal with the need to Duel. He knew his sister got involved with Duel Monsters when their father died four years ago. He watched her become the Duelist she was and noted that sometimes she seemed to be another person altogether at times. He looked over at Yugi. So this is the person that Uncle Max wanted to disappear from the Dueling world. It didn't seem right to him. He wasn't a Duelist but to take away someone's dream wasn't right either. Then he looked at Joey. He shook his head. Joey seemed to have developed a crush on his sister. It might be a good thing. Something other that having her Dueling all the time. Soon school was over with and the group headed outside.

_"You know who we really are don't you."_ Lisa looked at the group. Her brother behind her. Yugi looked at her. _"I just want you to know this. What my Uncle think isn't what I think. I'm not going to be his puppet."_ With those words Lisa turn and started to walk away. 

_"Lisa please wait."_ Yugi ran after her. Joey wasn't far behind Yugi. Lisa turned around. She was fighting back the tears in her eyes. _"So you are Lisa Pegasus then."_ Lisa nodded. Yugi looked up at her and smiled. Lisa let out a breath. _"Yugi I..."_ Yugi held up his hand. 

_"I can tell you aren't like your Uncle. Your cards say so."_

"Thank you, Yugi for giving me a chance." The group then exited the building. A limo was sitting outside of the gate of the school. Lisa turned around and looked at Yugi and Joey. 

_"Can you help me out with something?"_

"Sure Lisa. What is it?"

"Can you look after my deck."

"Why Lisa?" Lisa lowered her head. _"Like my brother said my Uncle doesn't want me to duel. I'm worried he will destroy it."_ Yugi didn't like what Lisa was saying. Maximillion had no right to do that. Maximillion was a Duelist himself. 

_"He has no right to touch your deck, Lisa."_

"I know Yugi but... he not right of mind right now." Lisa held out the silver pyramid to Yugi. _"I'll keep my key but please look after my deck."_ Yugi reach out for the small pyramid. _~Yugi are you really going to help her!!!~_

-Yes I am. Yami please trust me.-

~!!!! You are putting yourself in danger. She's a Pegasus.~ Yugi took the pyramid. He felt something coming from it. _"I hope you can duel soon Lisa. I want to see you in action."_

"Ya and your uncle will come to his senses." Lisa looked at Joey and nodded.

Both Pegasus then headed to the limo. A man opened up the door and they got in. The group watched it drive off.

Yugi entered the Turtle Shop with the pyramid in his hands. He felt Yami's dislike for it. He greeted his Grandpa and then went to his room. He placed his bag on his chair and jumped onto the bed. He was staring at the pyramid. The Millennium Puzzle glowed and Yami then was beside Yugi. He looked at the silver pyramid. _"Why are you helping her?"_

"It was her cards, Yami. I felt something." The boy looked up at his counterpart. _"Is there any way to look at her deck now?"_ Yugi shook his head. _"She has the key to it. It's a silver Ankh."_ Yami jumped off the bed and leaned up against a wall. Yugi looked at Yami and then back at the pyramid. _"Yami what's wrong?"_

"A memory.... It came to me fast... I can't remember now." Yami held his head in confusion.

* * *

What did Yami remember and will Lisa ever duel again? Find out in the next chapter. Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	5. Your Move!!! Part 5

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-5

* * *

Yugi fell asleep with the small pyramid in his hands. Yami didn't like it. He worried that this Lisa had put a spell on his conpanion. He reached out for the pyramid. Slowly so he would not wake Yugi. Just before he touched it. The pyramid glowed. Yami jerked back. Now he was really worried. That thing was magical and it was powerful. The Sennen Eye glowed on his forehead. Who was Lisa Pegasus? That question jumped into his mind. Maximillion Pegasus once had the Millennium Eye but this was different magic. He clenched his hands into fists. Something was going on and only one person could answer his questions. Lisa.

* * *

She hit the floor hard. Maximillion was now above her. He grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his face. She didn't want to look into his face. He didn't look human any more. _"What did you do with your deck my child?"_

"I'm not your child and I don't have to answer to the likes of you."

Lisa was slammed into the wall. She let out all the air in her lungs. Blue grey eyes stared at Maximillion. Lisa fell to the floor as her uncle let go of her. She watched him leave the room. Lisa held her side. _"You will never have my deck, never!!!"_

* * *

Everyone was heading for their classes. Kids were chatting, laughing or just smiling at one another. Joseph moved slowly so Lisa could keep up with him. He didn't understand why his uncle had beaten her up so badly. 

_"Sis?"_ He turned to look at her. One side of her face was purple and black. She hid most of the bruise under her silver/blone hair. Lisa just kept walking. _"Just give him those silly cards."_

"You don't understand what's going on brother. They aren't just cards. They..."

"They are what?" She remain quite _"Lisa, Joseph."_

Lisa turn around to look into Joey's brown eyes. Yugi wasn't far behind him. Both boys' eyes widened at the site of Lisa's face. She noted their concern. She sighed. _"He wanted the deck. I didn't tell him I gave it to you, Yugi. When I didn't tell him at first he shouted alot and then..."_ She touched her face. 

_"I don't care what happens to me. He can't have that deck."_

"That not right sis. You are more important than that silly deck."

"It's not... I Lisa held back her anger in her voice. Tristan and Téa had just showen up. Joseph reached out to his sister. Lisa turned and looked coldly at him. _"I can't deal with this right now."_ She pushed past Joey and Yugi. 

_"Darn her. I just don't understand why those cards are so important to her."_

Joseph sighed and went after his sister. Joey was already ahead of him. 

_"Lisa, please stop. I want to talk to you."_ Lisa stopped and was breathing heavily. She turned around and looked into Joey's brown eyes. _"I'm sorry for acting the way I did."_

"That's okay Lisa, I... I'm glad you okay." Joey was about to say more but Joseph came up behind him. 

_"Sis are you okay. I am sorry for what I said but still you can't keep this going."_ Lisa remained quiet. The others came up. _"Lisa why would your Uncle want to destroy your deck?"_ Lisa turned to look at Yugi. 

_~Yugi be careful. That pyramid isn't what it seems.~_

-Yami let me look after this please.-

~Sighs!! As you wish but still please take care.~

Lisa remained quiet for a while. The bell rang for first class. The group entered the classroom. 

_=Lisa I don't know if we can trust that boy. He feels different from the others.=_

-Which one?-

=Yugi. It's that item around his neck. I know it sounds funny but I...=

-Yugi that sweet boy!!-

"Miss Pegasus!!! Lisa jumped at the sound of her last name being called. The class room exploded in laughter. The teacher slam down his hand. _"Miss Pegasus. Did you hear the question?"_

"No I didn't sir but I wish to be called Lisa not by that name you called."

"It's your name."

"No it's the name of a monster." Lisa had jumped out of her seat and stormed out of the room. Joey wasn't far behind her. 

_~It seems Joey has fallen for Lisa.~_

-It does seem like it, Yami. Joey does also know about being hurt.-

~Yes your right about that. Let's hope he can find out what is going on as well.~

Lisa had run outside of the school. She came up to the steel fence and hit it a couple of times. She felt someone take hold of her. 

_"Lisa are you alright?"_

"Joey, I..."

"It's okay Lisa you get through this, I do it all the time."

"Someone hits you." Joey nodded. Lisa took a deep breath. _"I just don't know what to do any more. I can't."_ She felt safe in Joey's arms. _"So are you ready to go back to class now?"_

"Can't we stay here?"

"I wished we could but best we go back."

"Okay." 

They walked back into the school, the person in shadows watched them go. _-So Lisa Pegasus is back. I just got to wait a bit longer and then we Duel again.-_ The person turned, the long jacket waved as the person walked away.

Lisa told the teacher she was sorry for running out of the class. She sat down and started to read the chapter that was the lesson. _=Lisa you just can't keep going on like this all the time.=_

-I know but I... I just don't want to be near my Uncle and you know why.-

=Yes I know. It was the night we became one.=

-But now what are we going to do about Uncle Max?-

=We think of something I know we will.=

* * *

Maximillion was sitting at his desk. He gripped his head. Why did Lisa have to be so hard headed. She had stopped him once before but now he had to have her deck. In fact it was just one card he needed. He looked at the cards infront of him. Soon he would have the power to stop all the Millenium items and have revenge on Yugi. The room filled with laughter.

* * *

What is Maximillion Pegasus planing, who is following Lisa and what's going to happen to the gang next?

Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	6. Your Move!!! Part 6

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-6

* * *

Lisa looked at the mansion infront of her. _ =Lisa are ya going in or not?= _

-I don't want another beating.- 

=Then where do you think you can go?=

Sighs! _ "I don't know yet."_ She entered her uncle's home. 

* * *

Joey kept his door shut tonight to do his homework. His father was in one of his moods again. His mind was on Lisa not his school work. Why would Pegasus be doing this to his own niece. He sighed. He wondered how he could help her.

* * *

He sat at his desk. Looking through his deck. He thought back to when he first started to duel. He only had one of his special cards then. She had a few special cards as well. It was a bright move she did to stop his monster. Then she said to him. _ "And that ends today's lesson." _ He remember how her eyes seem to change infront of him from silver to grey blue. She seemed a bit more friendly as well. In the end he gave her one of his long coats as a winner's trophy. He wondered if she still had it. _ "We'll see if you can still duel. My dear Lisa."_

* * *

Lisa was dreaming again. {Lisa ran into her's father's office. Just as she was about to say something the room turned cold and dark. _"Daddy?? Daddy?? Where are you?" _

"Lisa run get out of here!!!"

"Daddy!!!" 

"Now who do we have here?" Lisa found herself lifted off the ground. She screamed when she saw her father tied up and his nose bloody from being hit a number of times. _ "Your father hasn't been all that cooperative with me."_ She turned and looked into her uncle's eyes. Her eyes widen when she saw the strange golden eye looking at her. _ "My dear child. You have grown since the last time I saw you." _

"Uncle Max???" 

"Leave my daughter alone brother. She knows nothing about what is going on." Laughter filled the shadows. Lisa didn't like the feelings around her. _ "Daddy what's going on?" _ Her father remain quite. _"Well my dear we are talking about Duel Monsters."_

"But this place. Why is it so dark and cold."

"You are telling me you see the shadows?" Lisa looked at her father shaking his head 'NO' to her. Uncle Max laughed again. _ "Well dear brother you've been sharing haven't you. It seems I've been asking the wrong family member about the cards I need."_ Lisa wiggled. There was no way she was going to give up her deck to anyone, ANYONE!!!! _ "Let me go!!!"_ Her uncle dropped her to the ground. _"Now if you want to live and save your father's life you must duel me." _ She looked at him and then at her father. _ "You want to duel me Uncle. You will lose to me."_

He laughed even louder this time._ "If I win. I want your deck."_

"And if I win you leave us alone."

"Agreed." A table appeared out of nowhere. They sat down and Lisa pulled out her deck. She noted Uncle Max's cards were brown. _ "My deck is from Japan but they are the same monsters." _ She nodded. _ "It's time to duel!"_ They said as one. She looked down at her cards. _ -Nuts, no good cards yet.-_

"Do you want to move frist or should I." She put down a trap card face down and a Rocko on the field. _ "Well now not a bad move but not good enough."_ He put down a Dark Rabbit. 

**Lisa 1800 Max 2000 **

_"This duel has just started Uncle. It just started." _ She drew a couple of cards again and put a Silver Fang and the Moon card down. _ "Well now this is getting better and better all the time. Now for the real fun my dear."_ The room got even colder and then the Moon came out and Silver Fang howled in front of her. _ "What is going on???"_ Silver Fang panted as he waited to attack. _ "We are now playing the shadow games my dear. This is for real and there is no turning back now."_ Lisa looked at her father and back at the man she once called Uncle Max. _ "You... I will win this duel or die trying."_ She watched him look at his cards in his hand and then he place a Bow-Drawing Mermaid card which takes out Silver Fang. ****

Lisa 1000 Max 2000

_ -I got to think this threw before I move again. I still have the moon up but I don't know if that will help me. I don't know how he getting stronger Monsters out every time.-_

"Lisa... Trust your cards... I know..." The vines tighten around Lisa's father. _"Stop it!!!"_

-Trust my cards.- Lisa looked at the cards in her hand. She reached for the deck to pull out a card. She placed it face down. _ "Now my dear Lisa what are you doing."_ She looked at him. 

_"About to win this duel." "We see if you have the card to beat me." _ Lisa grin. _ "I don't know how you know what my cards are but now I have you." _ Lisa turn the card around. _ "Now for the Black Magican. Dark Magic Attack!!!!" _ She watched the Bow-Drawing Mermaid disapear in a flash. 

Lisa 1000 Max 1400

_"Now this is a duel. It seem your father been teaching you well."_ Lisa breathed hard._ "I will never give you my deck. I will beat you."_

Laugher filled the air._ "You beat me? You'll never win and I will have that deck." _ He picked a card from his hand. _ "You will have to face my Dragon Egger." _ An Egg appear legs, wings, claws and two red eyes looking out of the egg. Which he put the card on it's side. 

_-Got to be careful even though My Dark Magican is stronger. That Dragon Egger was stronger in Defense Mode.- _

"Dark Magican Defense Mode. Also I put down a card, face down." She watched her Uncle's face turn dark. _ -It seem he doesn't like what I'm doing now, why is that.- _

"Well now what are you up too my dear. Is that a trap card you put down?" 

"I can't say Uncle. I pulled it from my deck and didn't look at it at all." She watched him get angry at her. _"Well now let's see what I have to stop you."_ He pick up a card from his deck. _ "Ah, the card I need to end this duel." _He put down the Faceless Mage down_-Well let's see what happens when I turn this card over.-_

My eyes went blank. Killer Snake 300/250 _-Why Me???-_

"Not one of your better moves. I will now attack with my Dragon Egger." He turned the card around. Lisa laughed out loud. _ "You've taken my bait this time Uncle. Have you forgotten my trap card?"_ Lisa turned the card around. It was the Dragon Capture Jar.

_"No!!!"_

"Not if my trap card Dragon Capture Jar takes it first." The trap card worked on the monster. Lisa let out a breath. _ -I can't use it against him but now he can't use that monster either.-_

"Your move, Uncle." He then put a card down. _ "I now use the Eye of Illusion on my Faceless Mage." _

-I don't like the sound of that magic card.- 

"Dark Magican, Dark Magic attack." The brightness of the attack blinded Lisa. When her eyes clear her Dark Magican was gone. _ "Now my Lisa what will you do without your Dark Magican. Now my Faceless Mage, Dark Magic Attack."_ The Killer Snake disappear in a flash of dark light. ****

Lisa 750 Max 1400

_ -He's taken control of my Dark Magican. He's given me no choise but to use the card he wants.-_

"Goddess of Light in defense mode,I will bring the defense points up to 3050 with the Armor of Strength and I put this card face down."

Pegasus grip his cards hard. _ "We see if that works or not. Dark Magic attack."_ The attack fail. _"Not again!!!"_ Lisa smiled as the life points dropped.****

Lisa 750 Max 800

_ "Now to end this!!!"_ She turn over the card. _ "Sword of Justice. There is no way your Faceless Mage will stop her now. Attack!!!" _

The sword appeared in a blinding light. The Goddess grab it and cut threw the Faceless Mage. As it disappear, Max's life points drop to 0 and the shadow world vanished. The Goddess of Light stood in front of Lisa. The Sword glowed. _"Well played Lisa but I still win." _ Pegasus disappear in the shadows as he pushed a button. The house went up in a ball of fire. Lisa found herself facing a stranger. A silver Ankh around her neck. 

_"Your Uncle has broken the rules. I can't stop him without your help child." _ Lisa's cards circle her. _ "If we become one. I promise your Uncle will face justice for what he's done."_ Lisa looked up into silver eyes. _ "Who are you?"_

"In time I will tell you all but now this isn't the time. Now please trust me." Lisa nodded and then next thing she remember was waking up in the Hospital. Her brother Joseph was there as well as other family members. The silver Ankh around her neck.}

Lisa woke up. _-Why did I dream that again?-_ She went back to sleep. 

* * *

Well now ya have some idea what happened to Lisa in the past. What's going to happen next? 

Thanks to Jumper Prime with the duel and the spell checking. 


	7. Your Move!!! Part-7

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-7

* * *

Lisa was at her locker. At least her Uncle didn't hit her last night but the past had caught up with her in dreams again. She didn't get any real sleep because of it. Joseph watched his sister. He noted how she wasn't aware of what was going on around her. _ -It must have happened again. That dream.- _ Joseph was about to say something to his sister when Joey's voice came though the hall. _"Lisa!!! Joseph!"_ The twins turn around to see him coming over to them. He was smiling. _ "It seems you have taken his heart, sis." _ Joseph felt the kick to his leg. He grinned. _-At least there's life inside her.- _

"Hi Joey. Where are the others?" Joey suddenly blushed. Lisa looked at him. _ "I think I left them behind. I wanted to talk to you." _

"Why would you want to talk to me? Being who I am." 

"So... I want to talk to you still."

=Lisa becareful, he might want something from you.= 

-Come on! For once try to trust someone first before you judge them.-

"Well Joey what do you wish to chat about?" She noted he was a bit nervous. He was looking behind himself at times. _ "Are you worried about something?"_

"Joseph can you go ahead for a moment I really want to talk to Lisa alone." Joseph grined and walked away. Lisa gave him a evil look as he left. _"Okay we are now alone." _

=Not really Lisa.= 

-Quiet!!!- Joey blushed. _ "Would you... I mean... Can I take you out for Lunch?"_ Lisa blinked. _"You want to take me out?" _

"Joey, Joey!!!" Yugi was coming down the hall. _ "There you are. Hi Lisa."_ Lisa's face was red. _ "What's going on?"_ Yugi looking so innocent at them. Lisa could feel her face getting hotter. _"Nothing you have to worry about Yugi. Joey, I'll see you later." _ Lisa turn and moved quickly down the hall. By this time Joey was turning red himself. _ "Joey, what is going on?"_ Joey took a deep breath. _"I think I just asked Lisa out."_ Yugi took a step back. _"You did what, Joey?"_ Brown eyes looked down at his best friend. _"I asked Lisa out for Lunch." _

~He's gone over the deep end Yugi ya got to talk to him about this.~ 

-But I don't know about these things Yami.- The Puzzle glowed. _ "Are you nuts Joey?"_ Yami looked at the Blond Duelist. _"She is a Pegasus!!! The enemy!!! You don't go out on a date with the enemy!!!"_ Joey looked around the hall. _ "First Yami, I want to know her better okay. Second we best get going or we be late for class." _ He grabbed Yami's arm and pulled him down the hall to class. Lisa and Joey seem to look at one another a lot during class. Yugi shook his head. Yami was boiling inside him. _ -Calm down Yami. You are making me jumpy.- _ Yami said nothing to him. He sighed. What was he going to do. He looked over to Lisa and at the same time she looked at him. It happened again, that feeling he got when he first saw her. He could feel Yami wanting to come out right there and now. _ -Don't you dare. Not in class. If you want to face Lisa do it at Lunch.- _

~That may be too late.~

-You will wait!!!- He slammed the Soul Room door in Yami's face. 

Lisa was having a similar problem. _ =There is something coming from that boy, Lisa I must know what it is.= _

-Can't it wait. Class is going on now.-

=I can feel something. Also what is this about going out to lunch with Joey?= 

-None of your business.-

=Yes it's my business when we are one person Lisa.= Lisa then slam her head on the desk. _"Any thing you want to share with the class Miss Pegasus."_ She glared at the teacher._ "Nothing."_ Her voice was cold. _ -Stop it Nyla.- _

=At last you called me by my name since we left New York.= Lisa thought for a moment. Nyla was right about that. _-Sorry Nyla. I just didn't like coming here at first. I still don't like my Uncle but now I think living here is going to get a bit better. I think Joey and Yugi can help us stop Uncle Max from whatever he's planning.-_ Nyla sighed. _ =You might be right on that. Is this the reason you agree to go out with Joey then. To ask him to help us stop Mr. Pegasus.= _ Lisa grabbed her Ankh. _-Yes.- _

=Very well, but you best be careful.= The school bell rang. Lisa and Joey headed out to find a place to eat. As they got to the gate Yugi was infront of them. _"Joey, just a moment please." _

"Not right now Yugi. We're heading out for lunch." 

"But I need to talk to you." Lisa looked at Yugi._ "What is on you mind Yugi. Do you think I'm going to kidnap Joey from you?"_ That did it. Yami knocked down the soul room door and faced Lisa. _ "You aren't taking Joey any where." _ Lisa step back. _ "Yugi???"_ She looked down at the Millenium Puzzle. _ "I should've realized that was a Millenium Item. Uncle Max had one a while back. He tried to destroy me with it." _

"You know of the Millenium Eye?" Yami took the step back now. _ "Ya I do. That cursed thing took my father way from me and I nearly died as well. I don't know what yours does but you better not try anything with me."_ Ruby eyes burned hot. _"IF you think you are going to hurt Yugi or any of his friends I..." _

"Stop right there with those words. I want to tell you something right now. I want to kill my Uncle Max. I have no love for that ... He's not family to me." Yami stood still. _"Lisa???"_ She looked over at Joey. _ "I'm sorry for the outbust but I had to get it out. Look I need your help. Uncle Max is after the Duel cards that can destroy everything."_

"I have the last card he needs to put his plan into action. In fact he could start it but then there'd be nothing left. My card would help him control the other cards." Yami came up to Lisa. _ "What is this card called and why should I believe you?" _

"If you don't believe me then maybe you should listen to Nyla." That's when Lisa's silver Ankh glowed and Lisa changed as well. Sliver eyes, a pair of Ankh earings, a touch of black hair near her face and then there was the coat. It reminded Yami of Kaiba. _"Well at last I'm allowed to come out and who should I face but the Pharaoh, King of the Shadow Games."_ Joey had try to step back from both of them but Nyla grab him._ "Calm down Joey. I can't hurt you. Lisa will not allow it."_ Silver eyes looked into brown eyes. _ "I believe she loves you" _ Nyla turn and looked at Yami. _"Lisa isn't lying to you. Her Uncle tried to get her deck before. She was on her own at that time. She won the duel but then Maximillion made the house blow up."_ Joey and Yami became breathless._ "He did what?"_ Nyla took a breath._ "He murdered his own brother and almost Lisa. I stepped in and joined with her. It was the only way to save her life." _ Yami was shaking all over in anger. _"I knew that Maximillion was mad, but this..."_ Joey was a bit shocked. First for what Nyla said about Lisa liking him and then what she said about Maximillion. 

_"So Pharaoh, will you help Lisa or is she alone on this?"_ Joey tried to speak up but Yami held up his hand to keep him quiet. Nyla noted this. _=So Joey wishes to help. His heart is strong but he has no magical powers.=_ Yami was still thinking. _ ~I don't know.~ _

-What if she tell you the truth. We do know that Maximillion has done evil before.- Yugi was in the soul room now. _"I want to know about these Dueling cards Lisa spoke of." _ Nyla took a breath. _"I will tell you about them but now I think Joey was going to take Lisa to Lunch."_ In a flash Lisa was back. She grabbed Joey and moved past Yami so quickly that the Game of Kings couldn't react fast enough. _~Later then!~ _ Yugi was standing alone. 

So what are these Dueling Cards Lisa/Nyla are talking about and will Yami/Yugi help? Thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime. 


	8. Your Move!!! Part-8

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-8

* * *

Joey tugged on Lisa to stop. _"Lisa one sec, I need to talk to you."_ Lisa turned around to look in Joey's brown eyes. _"If Nyla scared you Joey, I'm sorry. She has ways of taking over at the wrong time." _

"No it's not that Lisa. I want to help you. You know to stop your Uncle."

"Joey..." He placed his hand on her mouth. _ "I'm not taking no for answer."_ Lisa's heart started to beat faster. _ =Lisa stop for a moment and think about this. Joey doesn't have the power to stop your uncle.=_

-I know but there is this feeling I'm getting.- 

"Please Lisa." She looked at him. _ "Only if you help me convince Yugi to help me. It's the Puzzle's power that can stop my uncle. I think he's gone over the line. I don't know what's going on any more."_ Joey pulled Lisa closer. _"Okay I'll talk to Yugi. I don't think he's the problem..."_

"The Pharaoh..."

"Ya mean Yami." Lisa blinked then giggled. _ "Yami!?!?!" _

"That's his name." Joey nodded. _"You better not laugh in front of him though."_

"Nyla has told me about the King of Games' tricks and powers. So I will be careful on how to act around him."

"Good. Now for lunch. It's a bit late now but I think we best not go back to school." 

"How come??."

"I don't think Yami is pleased with what just happened. Also I..." Joey blushed. _ "Lead the way then Joey, I'll follow you."_ The pair then went to a resturant for lunch.

* * *

He watched the pair walk away from Yugi. He didn't know what to do yet. He wanted to duel Lisa again but he noted she didn't have her deck on her at the moment. Then there was Yugi. The only other duelist he wanted to duel with. Quickly he walked up behind Yugi. The prince of games didn't know he had company until a hand grabbed his shoulder. _ "Hello Yugi."_ He turn around to look into the ice cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba. _"Kaiba!!!"_ The coat waved in the breeze. _"I have a question for you Yugi."_

"Question???"

"What do you know of Lisa Pegasus?" Yugi wiggled in Kaiba's grip. _"Why? Are you going to duel her?" _

"In a word, YES."

-YAMI!!!-

~Yugi what's wrong? Did Lisa do something to you?~

-Stop thinking Lisa is after me. It's Kaiba that got me in his grip.-

~KAIBA!!!~ The puzzle glowed and Yami was looking into Kaiba's face. _ "Let go Kaiba!"_

"I will not until you tell me where Lisa Pegasus has gone." 

"You want Lisa. You can have her. Joey's taken her to lunch. Where, I can't say. So let go of me." 

"Well now. We just have to find them don't we." Yami glare at him. _ "What do you mean by we."_ Kaiba had started to drag Yami down the street._ "I noted that Lisa didn't have her deck with her. No doubt you have it. Don't you Yugi."_

-Why is Kaiba doing this?- 

~No idea, but if he keeps it up he going to find himself in more trouble than Lisa's going to be.~ 

-Leave Lisa alone she hasn't done any thing to us... yet.-

~She's taken Joey.~

-Sighs. I think Joey got the love bug.- 

~Love bug???~ 

-It's hard to explain. It's got to do with feelings of the heart.-

~Let's take care of Kaiba and then we deal with those two.~ Yugi sighed again in the Soul Room. He wonder why couldn't Yami understand that Joey was falling in love with Lisa. He also recalled how Nyla said Lisa liked him also. He waited to see what would happen next. _"Kaiba stop this right now." _ Yami jerked back trying to break away from Kaiba. The long coat moved like a claw from a cat as Kaiba turned about to face Yami. _ "You are going to help me whether you like it or not Yugi. Lisa is like you in many ways. The change, the power the magic of the shadow world." _ Yami growed at Kaiba. _"She's not like me, she's a Pegasus."_ Kaiba laughed. _ "She is, whether you like it or not. Now let's go find them."_ Yami wiggled out of Kaiba's grip. _ "Okay but you don't have to drag me to find them." _ Kaiba nodded and let Yami walk by him. They looked like a strange pair walking down the street.

* * *

Joey and Lisa had just finished lunch. They walked out of the restaurant. _"So what should we do on the lamb?"_

"Lamb???" Joey looked at Lisa. _ "Ya know, we're playing hooky."_ Joey blushed. _ "Well, let me show ya around town then." _ Lisa grin and took Joey's arm. Giggling and smiling they walked around. They came up to the park and heading in. 

* * *

Yami and Kaiba were looking in the restaurant. At last they found the place they had lunch and found out they where all ready gone. _ "Now where do you think they have gotten to?" _

"I can't say. I shouldn't have let Joey go with her." Kaiba noted how upset Yugi was. _"Let me tell you something, if you listen to me."_ Ruby/purple eyes looked at him. _-I want to hear what Kaiba got to say.- _

~All right Yugi, I will let Kaiba speak.~ Yami nodded to Kaiba to start his story. _"It was about three years ago when I first met Lisa Pegasus. My deck wasn't completed yet. I only had one Blue Eyes at the time. I was one of the tough duelists. Lisa had just came into the competition. There were also all the rumors about her going around. That she became another person when she duels."_ They had reached the park. Children were running around chasing balls or flying kites. _"Let's have a seat and keep this story going." _ Yami nodded and moved towards one of the benches. They sat down and Kaiba contine the story. _"I wonder alot about Miss Pegasus. I knew she was the neice of the Maker of Duel Monsters. When I first saw her..."_ Kaiba closed his eyes and took a breath. _"Lisa is very beautiful, isn't she?" _

"I haven't noticed." 

"Of couse you have a cold heart don't you. Anyways She was dressed in black and silver. I found myself in a real duel for once. It took sometime but we were down to our last monsters. I had out my Blue Eyes White Dragon. Lisa had not yet put out her monster but she had some cards face down."

* * *

Joey and Lisa found a place to sit and started to talk. Lisa started to tell Joey how she and Nyla became together. _"It was so hard losing father." _ Joey nugged up to Lisa. Lisa moved closer to Joey. _"I wish this wouldn't end. I feel so safe with you."_ Joey turned red in the face. Joey then told Lisa about how her Uncle tried to get the Puzzle from Yugi and the adventures they had on Duelist Kingdom._ "At least now I understand why Yami doesn't trust me. Only if I can make him understand what is going on now with Uncle Max."_

* * *

Yami was listening to Kaiba about the duel he had with Lisa. _-Sounds like Lisa is a good Duelist, Yami. Maybe you should try to duel her. If she plays fair then would you give her a chance to be your friend.- _

~I'll think about that. If she's telling the truth then she'll duel fairly, if not...~ He then listened to Kaiba telling him about her last Monster. _ "Lisa then grin at me. She pulled a card from her hand. _

'Meet my Goddess of Light, Seto.'

The square flashed and there stood a Egyptian Goddess. 

'Now with her Armor of Strengh, Shield of Light and Sword of Justice, she'll be more than your Blue Eyes can handle.'

I watched as the Goddess of Light changed into a fighting God. She then took out my Blue Eyes White Dragon. She then said 

'That ends today's lesson.'

I was in shock for a bit." Yami looked at him. _"Goddess of Light." _

"That's right Yugi. I checked with the books. There is only one card of that Monster and Lisa has it."__

* * *

So what is this Goddess of Light Monster Kaiba is telling Yami/Yugi and what is going on with Lisa and Joey?

Thanks for the spell checking, Jumper Prime. 


	9. Your Move!!! Part-9

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-9

* * *

Lisa was looking into Joey's eyes. _ =Lisa... Lisa... What are you thinking about... LISA!!!= _

-Sorry Nyla. I... I want to kiss Joey.- 

=Oh, do you little one? What do you think would happen then?= Lisa reached out for Joey, her hand touched his chin. 

_-Mmmm... I hope he kisses back.-_

=Lisa!!! Think about this...= 

-Why???-

Joey reacted to Lisa's touching. He closed his eyes and moved a bit closer to her.

_=... Love isn't what you think it is little one. I thought I had found love but in the end it destroyed me...= _

-So this is why you keep telling me to stop.- 

=Yes. If you let your emotions control you all the time, you might find yourself in someone else's control.= 

-I see your point Nyla but sometimes you have to let your heart lead you. If you don't then you aren't human.- Lisa then took the last step and kissed Joey. Joey returned the kiss, putting his arms around Lisa. _ "Mmmm..."_ They parted. _"I feel like I've known you all my life."_ Lisa rub her nose agaist Joey's nose. _"I have that same feeling Lisa. I don't know why though."_ Lisa bury her face in Joey's chest. _"Nyla is worried about us." _

"She is, why is that?" Lisa let out a breath. _ "She fell in love like we did with someone but..." _ Joey lifted Lisa's head and kissed her again. They ended the kiss. _"That love betrayed her and the temple she was a part of."_

"I will not do that. I will never betray you or Nyla. Not to your Uncle." Lisa looked into those brown eyes._ -Well Nyla what do you think of Joey's promise.-_

=I want more than words as a promise, Lisa.=

-What kind of promise do you want.- 

=Soul and Blood!!! I want him to know if he does betrays you he will come down with you.= 

-Nyla!!! Isn't that a bit too much to ask.- 

=Not for me!= 

"Joey..."

"Yes, Lisa."

"Nyla seems to want more that your word..." Joey held Lisa. _ "What does she want then?"_

=So at least he is asking. I didn't think he would.= Lisa grip Joey tight. _"She..." _

"Tell me Lisa or let her speak." 

-If I tell him. Will you give him time to make a decion on this.- 

=Okay. That fair enough. I will let him have time to think on this.=

"She wants us to do a ruital. Nyla calls it 'Soul and Blood'. You don't have to jump into it now." Joey thought for a moment. 

_ *Nyla must of been hurt really badly if she is demanding this ritual.*_

"Okay Lisa I'll think about it but, if Nyla doesn't mind can we just sit here for now." 

=Sighs, young love.= They hugged and kiss once again.

* * *

Yami and Kaiba were looking for Lisa and Joey at that moment. _ "I shouldn't have let her take Joey. I don't know..." _

"Yugi calm down for a moment." Ruby/purple eyes looked at Kaiba. _"Why should I. She is the enemey." _ Ice cold blue eyes looked at the king of games. _"First off, Lisa isn't like her Uncle. Second, she wouldn't hurt any one if she likes them."_

"That was evident of how she was acting around Joey." Kaiba grin. _ (So, Yugi doesn't like Lisa at the moment.) _

"You haven't given her much of a chance." Yami turned around and looked at Kaiba._ "Well I decided to duel her. If she duel fairly then I might trust her."_ Kaiba nodded. _"I know you don't like me much either Yugi but I will say this. Lisa Pegasus will not cheat like her Uncle did, she plays by the rules of the game." _

"She be playing one of my games. We'll see if she plays by the rules." Kaiba sighed. _ (He doesn't understand but he will soon.)_

* * *

Lisa and Joey had gotten up and started to walk though the park. _ "What is this ritual about Lisa?"_ Blue grey eyes stared at Joey. _"The Soul part isn't the part I'm worried about. It's the blood."_

"So..." 

"Our souls touch for a moment. Like a soft touch of my hand on your face."

"And the blood???" Lisa stopped cold. _ "It's dangerous. You have a knife and there is a fire going. As well you chant something. It will not be me chanting."_

"Nyla then." Lisa nodded. Joey pulled her close and kissed her. _ "Joey..."_ They walked on.

* * *

Yami was getting anger by the minute. _"If you don't calm down Yugi, you might reget your actions when we find them."_ The King of Games stopped and took a deep breath. _ "I hate it when you're right Kaiba."_ He looked at his rival. _"Indeed."_ Kaiba grined. That's when Yami saw Joey and Lisa walking down a path in front of them. _"There they are."_ He pointed to the pair. Both of them were laughing and holding each other. _ -Oh my!!! Yami calm yourself please.- _

~Why??? She's done something to Joey.~ 

-No she hasn't. I think they've fallen for each other. Talk to them first, don't do something that'll make Joey mad at you.- Yami took a breath. He didn't want Joey to be mad at him, but he still didn't trust Lisa that much, yet. _ "We'd better catch up with them or we'll lose them." _ Yami nodded at Kaiba. The two of them then ran after Joey and Lisa.

* * *

So what will be Joey's reaction of Yami and Kaiba showing up and what will Lisa's reaction of seeing Kaiba again?

Thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime 


	10. Your Move!!! Part-10

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-10

* * *

Joey and Lisa were laughing as Kaiba and Yami came up behind them. 

_"Joey!!!"_ Yami yelled out. Joey and Lisa stopped and turn around.   
_"Yugi???"_ Both Lisa and Joey became still and quiet. There stood Seto Kaiba beside Yugi. Lisa stared at him. _-Now this is a surpise.- _Lisa thought _=Now there's someone, I didn't think we see him again.= _ Nyla thought inside Lisa. _ "Hello Seto. It's been a while since I've seen you." _ Ice blue eyes closed. 

_"It's Kaiba, Lisa not Seto."_

"You will always be Seto to me old friend. Now what is it you want of me?" Kaiba's eyes snapped open.

_ "To duel you, Lisa. I want to know if you have impoved or not." _ Lisa smiled. _ "I want to know as well Seto, how your deck has changed since we last dueled. Three years ago wasn't it?"_ A sound came to the teens ears. A hum of an engine.

_"My blimp is waiting for us. Come Lisa let us duel again."_ The rope ladder drop from the sky. Yami, Joey and Lisa looked at the ladder and then at Kaiba.

_ "Do you think you can just come and take me to your castle in the sky Seto?"_ Lisa asked and Kaiba narrowed his eyes. 

_"It's Kaiba."_ Kaiba responded and Lisa grined like a cat at Kaiba.  
_"You will all ways be Seto to me. Like it or not." _ Joey giggled as Lisa said this.

_"Joey!!!" _ Yami looked at Joey coldly.  
_"I guess you dragged Yugi here because he has my deck."_ Lisa noted and Kaiba nodded.  
_"At first he wasn't happy about it but as you see he standing here now with out arugement." _Kaiba said and Joey looked at Yami.  
_"Ya just here to keep me away from Lisa. Why don't ya..." _ Joey became quiet when Lisa grip his arm sofly.

_ "Don't you see Joey?"_ Lisa asked_ "You're his friend. He's scared that he's going to lose you to me."_ Joey looked at Lisa and then back at a blushing Yami.  
_ "I didn't know ya cared that much, Yugi."_

-Now see what you done, Yami.- Yugi berated his other self 

_~I'm sorry Yugi, I...~   
-You just weren't thinking for once. You were listening to your heart.-_ Yami shook for a moment.  
_"So, are you coming Lisa?"_ Kaiba had moved over to the ladder. _"Only if Yugi and Joey are allowed to come to watch."_ Lisa answered and Joey just grinned in a silly way.

_"Very well. Yugi, Joey you may come too." _

"Ladies first." Joey held out the ladder to Lisa.

* * *

Quickly Lisa went up the ladder followed by Joey, Yugi and Kaiba. They entered the coutip of the blimp. 

Yami and Joey was surpise by Mokuba jumping into Lisa's arms.

_"Lisa!!! It's great to see you again."_ the younger Kaiba hugged Lisa who hugged back. _"It's great to see you too Mokuba."   
"Mokuba!!!" _ The boy let go of Lisa and looked at his older brother, who had spoken in a harsh tone.  
_"Now Seto, Mokuba was just greeting me."_ Lisa said as Yami and Joey watched how Kaiba was reacting to this.  
_"Yugi you have Lisa's deck. Return it to her now please."_

Yami took off the backpack. He looked inside the bag and pulled out the small silver pyramid.

_ "As you see can Seto, I had to protect it from my Uncle Max. Thank you Yugi." _ She took the pyramid from Yami.

* * *

They stared at one another for a moment. It only seemed a moment to the other but to Yami and Lisa it was longer and there were words exchanged.

_ "Lisa or is it Nyla at this moment."_ Yami asked. One eye was silver and the other was blue grey.  
_ "At this moment 'both'." _Lisa/Nyla answered _"What do you want dear Pharaoh?"_ Yami took a breath.  
_ "Truth!!!"   
"First let us duel Seto and then you have your Truth!!!"_ Yami nodded and they return to normal time.

* * *

_ "Okay Seto let's duel. " _ Seto then handed Lisa a strange item.  
_"This is a Duel Disk." _he said _"You can have only one monster out at a time. You can either attack your opponent's monster or one of the cards in his hand."_

Lisa nodded. They started the duel. She put the wrist card holder on. She started off with Silver Fang. As Kaiba started off with Gargoyle Powered, which took out her Silver Fang. They battled on. Soon they were down to their last monsters.

_ "It's seem you have me in a tight spot Seto."_ Lisa said_ "Your deck has grown since we last battled."_ The Blue Eyes White Dragon snapped its mouth at her. _ "This brings back memories."_ It was Mokuba who giggled first. Both teens glare at him.  
_"Well Lisa it was your fault wasn't it."_ Kaiba replied. Joey looked at Mokuba and then at Lisa.   
_"After the duel, Seto wanted to talk to me. I was tired and didn't want to talk at the moment." _ Lisa pulled a card from her deck and grined. Kaiba shook, knowing what was going to happen again. _ "Anyways Seto cornered me and tried to talk about my Uncle of all people." _ She played her card. _"I fainted in his arms. I woke up in his hotel room later. Mokuba was there and started to ask questions."_

Yami and Joey watched as the Goddess of Light came to life, the sword of Justice, Shield of Light and Armor of Strength made it stronger that the Blue Eyes White Dragon and it cut threw the dragon, winning the duel for Lisa. Yami looked at the Goddess of Light, for some reason it reminded him of another monster.

_ "Any ways I had breakfast with them and that's when Seto gave me his coat. Good Duel next time let's play it the other way my friend." _Lisa smiled 

_ "You do know how to get a person to play in your hands, don't you Lisa?" _Kaiba said

_"I'm not as bad as I was Seto. I've gotten stronger."_ Lisa bowed to Seto. She turned and walked over to the others. _"Time to go home. No doubt the others are worried by now, wondering where we are and what going on." _

"Lisa's right Yugi." Joey declared _"We better get going or we're not going to hear the end of Téa telling us what she thinks." _ Yami nodded.  
_ "Next time Lisa we will duel, if that is all right with you."_ Yami said and she handed him her silver pyramid.  
_ "It would be an honor my Pharaoh."_ Lisa answered

* * *

So will Lisa duel Yugi or Yami? Only time will tell.

Thanks for the help Jumper Prime. 


	11. Your Move!!! Part-11

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-11

* * *

They watched the blimp leave. _ "Well that was fun for sure."_ Lisa started to walk home. She felt a hand grab her own. She was expecting it to be Joey but, it was Yugi. 

_ "Lisa..."_

"You don't have to say anything Yugi. For now all I need you to do is look after my deck." The silver Pyramid seemed to glow as she held it out for Yugi to take. 

_ "But why me? Joey could look after it. I..." _ Lisa kneel down to look into his purple eyes. 

_"No doubt your other half has noted something special about the pyramid."_ Yugi thought back to the first night he brought the pyramid home with him. 

_"He didn't like the idea of looking after your deck because of who you are."_ She shook her head. __

"Well I can't blame him for being worried. I'd worry too if a so-called enemy asked me to look after something of his." Joey giggled, which made both Lisa and Yugi look at him.

Lisa grined._ "Oh dear we forgot all about little Joey, haven't we?" _ Lisa and Yugi laughed as Joey blushed. Yugi took the pyramid. _ "Well, we better get going then." _

They walked out of the park only to be facing Joseph, Tristan, and Téa looking for them. They looked at one another for a moment. The look on Téa's face was death to Lisa, Joey and Yugi. _"Where have you been Yugi?"_

She was tapping her foot. Tristan was looking at Joey. _ "Man what in the world have you been up to?" _Joey just grinned silly. 

"I think the person we should be asking all the questions is my sister." Joseph had walked up to his sister. _"Truthfully I don't want to know but by the look of things, you had a duel sis."_ Lisa looked at Joseph. _"Ya, I dueled but not with these two. Would ya believe it was Seto?" _ Téa, Joseph and Tristan took a step back. _ "Is she telling the truth, Yugi?" _Tristan looked at his friends. Yugi and Joey nodded. 

_ "Joey and Lisa left for lunch when he showed up and drag me at first to find Lisa. He knew I had her deck."_

"How would he know that?" Téa spoke up. _ "I think Seto's been watching me for a while. I had a feeling he would show up. I just didn't think he'd go that far to duel me." _

Lisa grinned. _ "So who won the duel?" _ Tristan looked for answer. Joseph rolled his eyes. _"Sis did. She's acting the way she always does after she wins a duel."_

"JOSEPH!!!" Joseph ran off as Lisa ran after him. _"See you tomorrow."_ Lisa yelled at the group. Joey and Yugi were laughing out loud but stopped when Téa glared at them.

_"What do you think you were doing Joey!?!"_ She tapped her foot. _"Me!?! I wanted to talk to Lisa, okay. I wanted to know more about her and why her Uncle was treating her like a punching bag, okay." _ Joey tried to move past Téa. She grabbed him. _ "Look, we are just worried that you'll do something stupid." _ Joey blinked his eyes. _ "Come on, I'm not a baby, okay." _ He took a breath. _"But thanks for caring. I know I've done some stupd things." _

"Joey." The blond duelist looked down at Yugi. _"I trust you. Just don't go too far without us, okay?" _ Joey smiled. _ "You have my word Yugi. I promise to let ya in on the plan. When there is a plan." _ Joey grin silly and everyone laughed. They then went to the Turtle shop.

* * *

Seto Kaiba sat down at his desk. He looked through his deck. He grinned. Lisa didn't know he only had the one Blue Eyes White Dragon in his deck at the time. He put the other two back in his deck. He wanted to know if she had any new cards before he really dueled her again. There were a few magic cards but he didn't note any new monsters. He knew that didn't mean she didn't have new monsters. She could have been holding them back as well._ "Lisa we will have a real duel next time, I promise you."_ Seto then left the room.

* * *

Lisa found herself on the floor again. A bloody nose and a black eye. _ "I want your deck, NOW!!!"_ She spat blood at him.

_ "Never!!!"_ He glared at her_. "You will regret that Lisa." _ Max kicked her in the stomch. _ "NEVER!!!"_

Lisa picked herself up and ran to her room. She slammed the door and locked it. _-Joey!!!- _ She slipped to the floor and fell asleep. Nyla came out of Lisa's body.

The Egyptain looked at the child before her. _=Why do you go through this pain? You have the power to destroy him. But you tell me it's wrong to do it that way.= _ Nyla picked up Lisa and put her on the bed. She kissed Lisa on the forehead and became a part of her again.

Lisa slept dreaming of Yugi, Yami, Joey and Seto. They were trying to save her from Uncle Max. Lisa woke with the warmth of the sun on her face. The black eye hurt. She looked in the mirror. 

_ =This isn't doing you any good.= _ Lisa fought back the tears. _ "I've got to talk to Yami."_

=The Pharaoh???=

"He isn't a king any more but he knows more about my uncle's ways in the Shadow Realm." 

=Just be careful. He hasn't really agreed to talk to you yet.= Lisa took a deep breath. 

_"True but once I win that duel. He will listen to me and I don't want you to help me to duel. Do you understand me?" _

=Lisa... What if he does something you can't handle.= 

"Don't interfere with this duel, please." 

=As you wish my dear.= 

"Good!" Lisa then left for school.

* * *

What going to happen next? Will Lisa duel the King of Games or will something else get in the way? 

Thanks for spell checking Jumper Prime. 


	12. Your Move!!! Part-12

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-12

* * *

Lisa tried to hide the black eye from the others. Her silver hair hung over her face. She knew though that it wasn't working. Joey and Yugi were glancing at her. The bell rang. Lisa was moving fast down the hall. 

_"Lisa!!! Lisa!!! Lisa come back here!!!"_ Joey was trying to catch up with her. He knew that her uncle had beat her up again. His heart was beating fast. It was Yugi that cornered her and Joey came up behind her. _"I'm okay really." _

"Lisa... you don't ...look okay." Joey was out of breath. Lisa looked at Joey and then at Yugi who had a worried look as well on his face. 

_ "Lisa it's time you tell us about these cards you've been talking about."_ Lisa looked around and down the hall. 

_"Is there any place we can talk about this alone." _ Joey and Yugi looked at Lisa and nodded. Yugi knew this was more important than class. 

The three of them headed for the roof. Joey barred the door so no one would bug them. Lisa sank down to the ground and took a deep breath. Yugi and Joey sat down beside her._ "So what is your Uncle up to?" _ She looked at Yugi. 

_ -He's so innocent.- _

=I find it strange that he is the host of the Pharaoh.=

-His heart is strong.- 

"Lisa??" 

"Sorry Yugi I was talking to Nyla." Yugi gave her a warm smile. _ "Don't worry about it Lisa I do that with Yami sometimes." _

~Why are you talking to her? Shouldn't you be in class now?~ Yugi shook his head. 

_"He's upset with you, isn't he?"_ Yugi nodded. Lisa jerked as Joey lightly touched her face. _ "Why does your Uncle, do this to you?"_ Lisa shugged her head. _ "So Lisa what are these cards that Maximillion has that are so dangerous?"_

Lisa took a deep breath and lean against Joey. The blonde Duelist blushed as Lisa got comfortable. _ "They are the death cards. If they get loose the world would be in chaos." _ She looked over to Yugi but it wasn't Yugi she saw. _ "Yami!" _ She straightened up. 

Those ruby eyes seemed to be on fire. _ "You are lying. Those cards...."_ Joey had moved in between them. _ "Calm down Yami please."_

Yami shook for a moment. _ "If you are telling the truth... We are in real trouble." _ Lisa closed her eyes. "I know..." 

* * *

Maximillion was looking at the cards in question. He needed the Goddess of Light to control these other cards. He stared at them. The Gods of the Underworld. _ -You will give me your Goddess of Light, Lisa or...- _Laughter filled the dark room.

* * *

Yugi, Joey and Lisa didn't get into to much trouble with the teacher. Being that Yugi and Joey talked Lisa into going to the nurse. A few students were whispering on what might have being going on. 

Lisa didn't like it. She wanted to shout it out to the world that her Uncle was a mad man. She fought back the tears. Soon the school bell rang and everyone got up and left. 

Lisa didn't move. _ =Lisa, class is over. Lisa???= _

"Lisa???" Joey's voice woke her up. He and Yugi were looking at her. The tears where running down her face. 

_"I don't know what to do any more. Help me..." _ Lisa lowered her head. _ "Lisa..." _ Yugi's voice was soft and gentle. 

Joey's touch was reasuring. As he helped her up. _"Well you aren't going back to your Uncle's house."_

"But Yugi, where can I go?" She looked at him.

_ ~Don't you dare, Yugi.~ _

-She can't stay at Joey's now, can she?- 

~!!!!~ 

-We can ask Téa if she can stay with her but tonight she's going to stay with us.- 

~I'm only agreeing with this because I don't want Pegasus to get her card.~ 

-Fair enough.- 

"You are going to stay at my house." Yugi's voice was strong and demanding. _ "You're not joking are you?" _

"I don't want you to get hurt any more." He held out his hand. Lisa looked at Yugi and then at Joey. 

_ "Okay but I don't know if I'll be the best house guest right about now."_ Joey hugged her. _"Come on it'll be great and maybe ya can have some fun dueling with me." _ Joey had a silly grin on his face. 

Lisa pushed him back. _ "Don't be silly now, Joey. Yami's in line frist." _ They broke into laughter. They headed to the back door of the school and ran all the way to the Turtle Shop. It took some convincing to let Lisa stay but when Grandpa saw the bruses on Lisa's face he agreed that she could stay for the night. 

* * *

What is going to happen during the night? Will Lisa have her nightmare again or is some more evil on it's way? Also, is Lisa going to duel Yami or not? Thanks for the spell checking Jumper Prime. 


	13. Your Move!!! Part-13

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-13

* * *

_"Where Is SHE???"_

Maximillion was yelling at everyone in sight. Joseph didn't want to be any part of what was going on. He had locked himself in his room. He had last seen his sister with Joey and Yugi. He didn't know what was going on between his sister and those two, but he had noted Lisa seemed happier with them. He listened to his Uncle's shouts. 

He knew his sister was in real trouble now. He just didn't know what to do about it. He then heard the footsteps coming towards his door. He backed into a corner of his room. There was a knock on the door. 

_"Joseph?? Joseph??? Are you in there???" _ The door knob was tried and another knock. _ "I need to talk to you. Do you know where your sister is, Joseph? I need to know where she's gone." _ Joseph trembled. 

_"JOSEPH!!!"_ The banging on the door started. Joseph screamed. _ "I don't know where she's gone. Leave me alone."_

"Joseph, please if you know where your sister's gone." Joseph started to sob. "No, no, no, no I don't know."

He heard a slam on the door. _ "I'm running out of time Joseph, if there is anything you can tell me that is important." _ Joseph was now sobbing. _"I'm not sure but I think she's with Joey... Joey Wheeler." _

"THAT PUNK DUELIST!!!!" Joseph covered his ears. There was one more slam on the door and then the sound of footsteps moving away._ -Sorry sis but I...-_ Tears ran down his face.

* * *

Everyone quietly ate dinner. 

Lisa was having trouble chewing her food because her jaw was still hurting from last night's beating. She felt everyone looking at her. She knew that Joey was worried about her, as well as Yugi but Yami... What did he feel if he could feel at all?

_ "Well now that was a good dinner thanks for helping out Joey." _

"Ya welcome Gramps and thanks for letting Lisa stay here tonight." Lisa picked up her plate and took it to the sink. She twitched. _"Nuts, I think he really hurt me this time."_

Lisa sank to the floor. _"LISA!!!" _ Both Yugi and Joey jumped up and went over to Lisa. They help her up and over towards the couch. They sat down. Lisa was holding her side. _ "Lisa let me look at your side." _

Lisa was breathing hard. Slowly she pulled up her shirt. Her left side was black, red and blue. _"Lisa I..."_

"Don't worry to much Yugi, Nyla is slowly healing me. She can't use all her power at once or it might kill us both. I just have to live with the pain."

Yugi didn't believe her at first. _ -Is Lisa telling me the truth, Yami?- _

=He doesn't believe you, Lisa.= He waited for Yami to answer him. _-If you don't say anything I'm going to take her to the hospital.-_

~Don't do that. I didn't want you to know this but it seems I have to tell you.~ 

-Tell me what?- 

~In time you will have similar powers and I will be more powerful because of that.~ 

-You mean...- 

~Yes, Lisa is telling you the truth and there's more to this but I can't tell you now. So please trust me on this for now. Let her sleep okay.~ 

"Okay Lisa, but if you have trouble wake me up okay." Lisa nodded. By this time she was in Joey's arms. She yawned and rested her head on Joey's chest. Joey turned bright red. Yugi giggled. 

_"Ah I see Lisa found her pillow for the night."_ Gramps came in with a sheet and pillow. _ "Are you staying too Joey?" _ The boy nodded and hugged Lisa lightly. Yugi got off the couch and Joey slowly moved so Lisa was on top of him. A lite snore came from Lisa's lips. _ "So beautful."_ Joey rubbed Lisa's back. Gramps put the sheet on top of both teens. _"Night Joey." _

"Night Yugi, Night Gramps." The lights were turn out and soon Joey was asleep as well. Nyla appeared above both teens. _ =Sighs... What am I going to do with both of you. Love is so dangerous.= _ Nyla glowed brightly and engulfed both teens. _=I hope both of you know what's going to happen to your souls.= _ Both teens slept on.

* * *

Maximillion had no luck in finding Lisa. He was running out of time and patience with Lisa. Soon he had to let loose the cards and have her card to control them. He will have his revenge on the Puzzle and the other items. Very soon. 

If he didn't get what he wanted soon he'd let loose one of the cards to hunt down Lisa and her new friend. He looked at the cards in front of him.

The blood-lined borders and the frightening look of the monsters gave him the shivers. He raised the one he knew would find his niece and any others that been with her.

Ammut, 'Soul Eater'. _"You and your friends will not get away from me now."_

* * *

Lisa wiggled a bit. She then heard a heart beat. Eyes snapped open to see Joey's sleeping face. _ -Oh my what have I done?- _

=Nothing that you should be worked up about Lisa. You are still dressed.= 

-But I'm in his arms.-

=True but you were so tired and Joey didn't seem to mind at all with this arrangement.= Lisa moved slightly. A moan came from Joey's mouth. _-Sighs. Well I best keep still then and wait for morning.- _

=Night my child and have good dreams.= Slowly Lisa fell a sleep again. Joey grin and hugged her again. He had felt her move and waited to see what would happen. He loved the feeling of her in his arms. He hoped there would be many more nights like this in the future. He fell asleep.

* * *

What is Maximillion planing and what is next for Lisa and the others? 


	14. Your Move!!! Part-14

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-14

* * *

Joey's heartbeat was music to Lisa's soul. It filled her thoughts with warmth and a need for more. Her body twitched. Her eyes opened again. Her hands moved under his shirt. A moan came from Joey's lips. Joey's eyes opened to find Lisa about to kiss him again. He tried to say something but her lips closed his mouth. He arched back as Lisa greedily kissed his lips, neck and ears._ "Lisa!!!" _ He gasped. He looked into her eyes. Joey flinched back a bit. They were silver/blue. 

_"Lisa???" _ She kissed him again and moved her hands down his back. _ "Lisa wake up."_ One thought came to him quickly. He tickled her. Lisa's body shook and her eyes changed back to normal. She looked down at him. 

Joey's cheeks were flushed red and he was breathing hard. _ "What's going on?" _

"I should ask you that question." Lisa noted she was breathing hard as well._ "I did something, didn't I." _ Joey nodded. _"Ya started kissing me and your hands.."_

"I'm sorry Joey. I never felt so safe and warm in anyone's arms. I wanted more of that feeling too." Joey touched Lisa's face with his hand. _ "That's okay Lisa. I want the same feeling from you but this magic stuff scares me a bit." _

"I understand. Once step at a time then, right." 

"Right." They kissed one another again and fell into a real deep sleep. 

* * *

Pegasus was in his home office. He had laid down the Ammut, 'Soul Eater' card on his desk. He didn't like letting loose the card but he was running out of time. Anbuis and Set didn't like waiting. It was Lisa's fault for this wait. Then there was what Joseph said about her being with Joey Wheeler. That didn't make him happy. Why would Lisa be interested in that blonde fool of a duelist. Maybe she was trying to get near Yugi. It was hard to say at this time but he needed Lisa here and now. 

_ "Ammut awakened from your sleep. Bring me Lisa Pegasus and anyone near her."_ The table shook, the card jumped off, a black cloud formed and a howl cried out throughout the house. 

Joseph wanted to run out of his room and into his sister's arms. Why has his Uncle done this? It wasn't right. Maybe his sister was right all this time about Uncle Max. _"I'm so sorry, sis."_ Another howl cried through the house.

* * *

Joey woke up again. He had a bad feeling for some reason. Lisa was still sleeping. Joey didn't want to wake her. He knew what it felt like being hit over and over again. He didn't know why he had fallen for her at first sight. He just did. Her scent, her eyes and then how she talked drew him to her. It just was a feeling now that something was going to happen. 

Joey wasn't the only one that woke up with a bad feeling. Yugi woke up. He shook his head._ -Yami???- _ The Puzzle glowed and Yami hugged his conpanion._ "What's wrong Yugi? Did you have another bad dream?" _

"No Yami. It's just I... Don't you feel it?" Purple eyes looked into blood red ruby eyes. Yami let his senses out and then the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. _ "Yugi, you stay here. Don't you dare move from this spot. Do you understand me?" _ The boy nodded. Yami got out of the bed and headed downstairs. Joey at last woke up Lisa. _ "Lisa??? Lisa??? I need ya to get up. There's something wrong. I didn't want to wake ya but..."_

"Mmmm... What's that love?" Lisa shot up fast. _ "Did I just say...?" _ Joey was blushing and had a silly grin on his face. _"Ya you did. Love you too."_

"So why the early wake up call?"

"Something woke me up and there is this feeling I can't shake." Lisa listened for a moment. _ "Who's there?" _ Yami came out of the shadows. _"Are you two okay?" _Joey leaned up a bit with his ellbows. _"Yami??? What are you doing down here?" _

"There's evil afoot. I came down to check on you two." 

"How long where you standing there Yami?" Lisa looked at the King of Games. Yami looked back at her. _"I just came down. I haven't heard anything or seen anything." _ Lisa moved off of Joey and stood up. _ "I believe you and you're right, there is an evil feeling about and it's getting stronger." _ Joey sat upright on the couch. _"So what is this evil we are feeling?"_ Yami looked over at Joey. _ "You are feeling it too, Joey?" _ The teen straightened up and nodded. _"It's what woke me up. Like the room became ice cold."_ Yami looked at Joey. _~Strange. I didn't know Joey could feel magic but he's been through a lot of late with him and Yugi.~ _

"He wouldn't do that?" Lisa let out with a gasp. Yami and Joey looked at her. _ "Lisa, what's wrong?" _ Joey stood up from the couch. _ "Joey get down!!!" _Yelled Lisa as she turned, pulling a card from her pocket. Joey hit the floor as an ugly mut jumped over the couch. _ "Silver Fang!!!" _ The card flashed and the wolf attacked the creature. Joey was pulled away from the fight by Yami. Silver Fang was tossed like a rag doll against a wall. _ "What in the hell is that?"_ Joey had stepped behind Yami. Lisa hissed. _ "Ammut, Soul eater." _

"One of the Death Cards." Yami drew one of his cards. He only hoped that Yugi would stay in his room. _ "How do we stop this thing."_

"Not all that sure, but it seems Uncle Max is upset with me."

"Ya telling me." Joey kept his eyes on the dark beast, it's teeth covered in drool and the stench coming from it was like rotting flesh. The teens held their breath. _ "Let's get his dog to go home to it's master. Dark Magician." _ The Wizard jump from it's card. _"Dark Magic Attack!!!" _ Ammut jumped over the attack and the couch went flying. _ "I don't think Grandpa is going to be happy about that Yami." _ Joey stayed behind both Lisa and Yami. Then Lisa's Silver Ankh glowed. Ammut screamed in a death cry and disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. _ "What just happened?"_

"Yugi!!! I told you to stay in your room." Yami hurried over to Yugi. _ "I heard a crash and I was worried about you."_

"Oh!!! I understand, but if anything happened to you..." Lisa touched her Ankh. _-Did you stop Ammut, Nyla?-_

=No my child. You did.=

-How?!?!-

=I can't say at this moment but you all must head to the Pegasus Mansion.=

"No!!! Joseph..." Lisa tried to move but Yami and Joey grabbed her. _"You can't help your brother right now, Lisa. We must come up with a plan." _

"But..."

"First a plan and then we will stop your Uncle."

* * *

What's going to happen to Joseph and will Yami and the others stop Maximillion Pegasus and the cards of Death? Thanks for the spell check Jumper Prime. 


	15. Your Move!!! Part-15

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh! is a registered trademark of ©Kazuki Takahashi, Jump Comics, Konami and 4Kids Entertainment. My characters don't mean any harm to the show or to other's ideas. 

* * *

"Your Move!!!!" Part-15

* * *

Ammut's card returned to Pegasus' hand. So his lovely niece's powers had grown. _ 'It seems you have underestimated Lisa.'_ Pegasus tapped Ammut's card on the table. _ "Yes, I have. What do you wish of me to do about this now?" _ The dark shadow came closer to Pegasus._ 'You must get control now or we will send you back from which we found you.'_ Pegasus shook all over. _ "I understand...Master!"_

'Good!' The room brightened a bit. 

Joseph didn't like what was going on. He wanted out of the house right this moment, but he was too scared to move at the moment._ -Where does sis get the courage to face Uncle Max?- _ Joseph's body shook. _ -I only hope sis is okay.- _ Joseph slowly stood up and headed for the window. He didn't want to stay here any more. _ -I'll go find Kaiba. He's about the only other person I know around here.- _ He opened the window and looked out. He got lucky, there was a tree in reach. He heard footsteps coming toward his room. _ -It's now or never.- _He leaped out of the room into the tree. He quickly climbed down the trunk and ran for his life. _ -I should have believed you Sis. Let's hope I get out of this to say I'm sorry to you.-_

* * *

Yami was breathing down Lisa's neck. He was upset with one of the Death cards coming here to Yugi's house. _ "I should have stopped you from coming here. You have endangered my light." _

"Yami..."

"I'm not finished."

"If you keep shouting like that you'll wake Grandpa up." Yami shook his head. Lisa sank down to her knees. _"I don't know how you can forgive me. My Pharaoh."_ Yami blinked. He lowered his head. _ "You didn't know your Uncle would go this far, did you?"_

"No I didn't. Now I believe my brother is going to get hurt because of me." Joey had moved the couch back to it's normal spot. _ "Please we must help him." _

"Your brother doesn't seem to want anything to do with your problem."

"Joseph just finds it hard to believe in Magic." She felt a hand touch her shoulder. She looked up into Yugi's eyes. _ "Don't worry Lisa we'll help Joseph but we just can't do it now."_

"Yugi is right Lisa. We'll help him as soon as the sun comes up."

"I know Joey but I'm so worried about him." Yami let out a breath. _ "Get some sleep now and we'll head out for your Uncle's home."_ Lisa slowly nodded. She got up and headed for the couch. Joey was waiting for her. He held out his hand to her. She looked deeply into his brown eyes. Lisa took Joey's hand and sunk down into his arms. Yami sulked and headed back up the stairs. Yugi waited a moment before heading up himself. He smiled and then went up the stairs to his room.

* * *

Joseph was tired and breathing hard. He had stopped to look in a phone book to find Seto Kaiba's home number. He looked around making sure no one was around. His hand shook as he placed a quarter in the slot of the phone. He wished he didn't have to call this early in the morring but he had no other course of action to take. He dialed the number. The phone rang a few times. A sleepy Kabia spoke up. _ "Hello. This better be important to call at this time of night." _

"Seto. It's Joseph. I need help, now." Kaiba's voice cleared up. _ "Joseph what's going on?" _

"I don't know anymore Seto. I'm scared. I..."

"Where are you?"

"A phone booth. I'm trying to find your place."

"Joseph, calm down and look for a street sign." Joseph took a deep breath and looked around again. He saw a sign. _ "Burgh St." _

"You hide in the bushes near there, I'm coming to get you now."

"Okay Seto, and thanks." The phone went dead and Joseph quickly dove into the bushes. A few moments went by and a car pulled up. _"Joseph are you there?"_

"Seto?" Kaiba turned to find Joseph was in his pjs as he stepped out into the street light._ "God. You'll catch your death of cold. Come on and I'll get you warmed up." _ Joseph got into the car with Seto and they drove to Kaiba's mansion. Soon Joseph found himself in a bed and falling asleep. He told Seto that his sister wasn't with Uncle Max either. All he knew was that she left with Joey. Seto found this was strange. He told Joseph that they'd find her in the morning. Joesph wasn't all that worried about his sister. He knew she had more strength than he did in facing their Uncle. He just hoped she was safe with Joey.

* * *

Will Lisa and Joesph find each other again and who is really in control of the Death Cards? Thanks for the Spell Check Jumper Prime. 


End file.
